


Conquistar el cielo

by SkuAg



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkuAg/pseuds/SkuAg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando hablo de conquistar el cielo... lo digo en más de un sentido". Sorato. Escrito año 2006 (editado).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquistar el cielo

**Actualizado 2015.**

**Para SoratoLoving**

** Conquistar el Cielo **

**By:** SkuAg

Acostado sobre un toldo plástico, en la quietud de la terraza, sentía la débil brisa que apenas despeinaba, que jugueteaba lentamente y se metía entre todos los recovecos que encontraba, haciéndole cosquillas y logrando que suaves risas escaparan de sus labios, como suspiros robados... risas que pocos habían escuchado, que pocos habían logrado atraer, y que tantos deseaban oír... porque Yamato Ishida era así, atractivo y tranquilo pero frío por naturaleza, no gustaba de las multitudes (aunque cuantos lo dudarían, viéndolo saltar en escenarios frente a cientos de adolescentes...) ni de socializar, adoptaba una apariencia neutra frente a las personas, armaba una capa protectora que pocos podían atravesar... y así, estaba a salvo de posibles situaciones incómodas y/o embarazosas (aunque lamentablemente, no funcionaba con algunas de sus fans). Sin llegar a la soberbia, era cómodo a veces caminar por la calle y sentir que instintivamente la gente se corría, como si algo en su interior les indicara que esta era una persona con la que no debían meterse... aunque de nuevo, lamentablemente esto no funcionaba con la mayoría de sus fans...

Pero sin querer pintarlo como un ser frío y calculador, Yamato Ishida tenía sus cosas buenas. Y una de las mejores sin duda era la calidez que mostraba a sus amigos, quienes sabían que siempre podían contar con él, que sus secretos estaban a salvo, que tenían un oído que escuchaba y una boca que callaba, que en cualquier momento, cuando fuera, podían buscarlo y compartir sus penas... y eso era sin duda, en lo que había estado pensando cierta jovencita hasta esos momentos...

─Yamato ─susurró una delicada voz, música para los oídos del joven músico... este solo sonrió y se hizo a un lado, esperando a que la dueña de la voz se acercara─… Hace una linda noche, ¿no? ─preguntó. Y Yamato, con su eterna calma, comenzó a observarla. Estaba parada junto a él y se abrazaba a si misma... era una frase de compromiso, tenía frío y para ella no era una linda noche. Estaba nerviosa.

Ishida estiró su brazo y agarró una de sus delicadas manos, la apretó tratando de ofrecer tranquilidad y tironeó levemente, pero logrando que ella se acostara junto a él y apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

─Y, ¿Sora? ¿Todo bien? ─preguntó, acariciando sus suaves cabellos pelirrojos, que tanto le gustaban.

─De diez ─contestó, luego de pensarlo por unos segundos y titubear. Y Yamato esperó, acariciándola, enredando sus dedos, jugando... influyendo tranquilidad en ese ser que descansaba junto a él─. O sea, ¡Matt! ─gritó, incorporándose. Yamato sonrió. Ya empezaba─… ¡es un desagradecido! Y un inmaduro, creído, TERCO, grandulón, nene de mamá ─mientras dejaba que se descargara, Yamato acariciaba su mano, enredaba sus dedos con los de ella, le daba suaves mordidas, cambiaba la posición de sus cabellos, besaba las yemas de sus dedos... y cualquier otra acción que pudiera transmitirle confianza a la hermosa joven que hoy había decidido confiar en él... mientras tanto, ella continuaba despotricando sobre cierta persona, sin dar ningún nombre especifico, pero sin dejar de lado esa dulzura y sinceridad que la caracterizaba, sin herir gravemente con sus ofensas a alguien que no se encontraba allí en esos momentos─… quien se cree, es un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo, ni que fuera mi mamá o alguien que me importara para que me trate ASÍ, ¡se cree el dueño de mi vida!

─¿Que te ha hecho Taichi esta vez, Sora? ─la chica se sonrojó y lo miró confundida.

─No he dicho que fuera Tai en ningún momento ─Yamato sonrió y miró hacia el cielo─. Resulta que está este chico, Kimura─

─¿Kei? ¿Kei Kimura?─ preguntó, incorporándose.

─Si, y... bueno, últimamente estuve hablando con él y... ─Sora estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y Yamato no podía apartar la vista de su rostro... del fuego de sus cabellos, a la oscuridad de sus ojos, hacia el delicado color de rosas que teñía sus mejillas... a la transparencia de su piel, y a la suavidad de sus labios─… es un chico simpático, sensible y... me cae bien... ─hermosa... terriblemente hermosa... atronadoramente hermosa... y sencilla... tan sencilla─… y me invito a salir, y─

─¿Kei? ¿Kei Kimura te invitó a salir? ─no pudo evitar volver a interrumpirla, aunque no fuera esa su costumbre.

─Si... ¿qué problema hay? ─preguntó, asombrada.

─Kei Kimura... ¿el que juega al básquet y está en el club de computación? ¿El amigo de Izzy? ¿El que le gustaba a Miyako? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

─Sí... ese mismo... ─contestó, dubitativa.

─¿Te invitó a salir? Me imagino que le dijiste que NO! ─casi gritó Yamato.

─¡Qué problema tienen! ─preguntó Sora, levemente enojada─. ¿Qué les hizo? ¿Por qué no puedo salir con él?

─¿LE DIJISTE QUE SÍ? ─Yamato pensó que los ojos iban a salírsele de las órbitas por lo mucho que los había abierto.

─¿Que les hizo? ¡Matt! ¿Por qué no puedo salir con él? ─Ishida dudó antes de contestar.

─Hacernos, como hacernos algo malo... no... en realidad, es un chico inteligente... bueno en deportes... que no tiene problemas con nadie y se lleva bien con todo el mundo, calmado... Izzy siempre habla maravillas de él...

─Aja... ¿y entonces...? ─esta vez, Yamato demoró aún más antes de contestar.

─Bueno, Sora... es que... ¡no!

─¿No que? ─El rubio hizo silencio y volvió la vista al cielo. Siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Y ésta vez, la situación era extraña. Se suponía que él era el calmo, tranquilo, él hacía las preguntas y ayudaba a buscar las respuestas... no era él el interrogado... ¡esto estaba al reves!

─Y entonces, ¿que era lo que te había hecho Taichi? ─preguntó, observando hacia arriba. Ante el silencio de su amiga, giró extrañado, y la encontró sonriéndole dulcemente─. ¿Qué?

Sora comenzó a reír ante el asombro de Yamato, quien la observó aún más sorprendido. Esto solo logró que la chica riera más. Ishida levantó una ceja, pero luego comenzó a reír con ella.

─¿Y de qué reíamos? ─preguntó, pasados unos minutos, cuando ya ambos se habían detenido. A esta pregunta, Takenouchi comenzó a reír nuevamente─. ¡Sora!

─Yama... ¿por qué no puedo salir con Kei?

─¡Y ahora lo llamas por su nombre! ─tronó Yamato.

─¡Yamato Ishida! ¡Ya basta! ─El elegido de la amistad la miró mitad molesto mitad haciendo pucherito, pero no logró que la joven riera. No era tranquilizador que Sora lo llamara por su nombre...

─Es que... Sora... no creo que él sea bueno para ti... ─murmuró.

Sora miró hacia el otro lado; pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

─Nakamura tampoco era demasiado bueno para mí... ¿no?

─Mimí estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese chico en el época del campamento... ¡te hubiera asesinado si se enteraba que tantos años después salías con él!

─¿Sugimori?─

─¡Sora! ¡Hisao Sugimori! ¡Tiene su ego por los aires!

─Conozco a cierto joven rubio muy parecido... ─susurró, sonriendo, aunque en su tono se notaba que no estaba contenta.

─Pero... ¡yo tengo buenas notas! ¡Y él no! ─espetó.

─¿Y qué hay de Arita? Él si tiene buenas notas, y solían llevarse bien…

─Pero Arita está saliendo con Hideko, Sora.

─¡Ahora! ¿Y qué hay de antes? ─preguntó, dolida.

Yamato volvió otra vez su vista al cielo. El ambiente era incómodo y no le gustaba. Sinceramente, no se esperaba esto cuando su amiga llegó.

─No es... tan confiable como crees... tiene actitudes que...

─Ya. ─Hizo silencio─. ¿Y Himeno?

─...Tiene la nariz deforme...

Sora no contestó, dando a entender que esperaba algo más como respuesta.

─Y Umemoto, ¡una vez empujó a una novia suya! Y Morii... ¡me buscaba pelea!

─¿Morii? ¿Qué tiene que ver Morii? ─preguntó extrañada.

─¡Morii estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, Sora!

─¡¿Qué?! ¿El capitán del equipo de Basketball? Yamato ese chico es...

─¿Es qué? ─preguntó molesto.

─Es... lindo... digo... es uno de los chicos más populares... ─no siguió, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sabía que Yamato estaba decepcionado, y no se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

─Yo también soy lindo... y también soy uno de los chicos más populares...

─¡Pero tú eres mi amigo Yama!

─Claro... tu amigo... ─susurró, observando hacia otro lado─. De todas formas... no sabía que te importaban esas cosas, Sora...

─Es que... no me importan...

─Claro... ¿y entonces...? a alguno de los chicos que te nombré, ¿los quisiste realmente?

Takenouchi se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Abrazada a sus rodillas, observaba las estrellas. Yamato la miraba a ella. Había una distancia entre ellos que antes no había habido.

─Realmente... no...

─Y entonces... ¿por qué te molesta que nos opongamos a todos...?

─La verdad... no pasa por que los quiera o no... sino porque ustedes, como mis mejores amigos, sepan confiar en mí y darme la libertad de elegir con quien estar... aunque sea de intentarlo... de equivocarme, cometer mis propios errores y aprender de ellos... ─dijo, volviendo la vista hacia él, la que sin embargo Yamato esquivó.

─Y cuando te equivoques, Sora... ¿que pasaría?

─Cuando me equivoque... me gustaría tener a mis amigos al lado para apoyarme... y para gritarme "TE LO DIJE", si fuera necesario...

Yamato no contestó. No quería pensar en lo que ella acababa de decirle. No quería tener que admitir que tenía razón, ni quería gritarle que todo era porque la querían... quería olvidar el tema, y desear que nunca hubiera salido.

─Sora... tú... simplemente... eres una persona maravillosa, con mucho potencial, con un gran futuro delante... no queremos que nada cambie eso ni que nada te aleje de nosotros, no queremos verte sufrir, queremos lo mejor para ti... y si eso incluye alejar a ciertos moscardones de tu persona…

─Son moscardones que tal vez, también quieran lo mejor para mí... admitelo Yama... ninguno de esos chicos me hizo algo a mí... sino a ti, a Tai y al orgullo de ambos... ─Yamato no contestó─... y aparte... por mi futuro... eso está muy lejos todavía... ¿o no?

─Tal vez tienes razón, Sora... o sea... tienes razón. Lo siento mucho... hablaré con Tai y... si quieres salir con Kimura... tan solo... ─se escuchaba derrotado.

Sora lo observó. Estaba acostado sobre el toldo, las manos bajo su cabeza, observando hacia lo alto... siempre se preguntaba en que pensaba... que sentía... como veía las cosas... eran muy amigos, pero Ishida seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Sabía que solo con Taichi se abría lo suficiente como para poder llegar a conocerlo...

─No quiero salir con Kimura ─Yamato levantó la vista asombrado, atontado. A Sora le causó mucha gracia su expresión y comenzó a reír, aunque él no la siguió.

─¡Cómo que no quieres salir con Kimura! ¡Sora! ¿Y para que discutimos tanto?

─Ya te lo he explicado Matt... igual... ahora me interesa más eso que dijiste sobre mi futuro...

─¿Por qué? ─había vuelto a su posición y calma original

─Por que... siempre me dices que no piense en el futuro... que viva el Hoy... que el futuro es hoy... ─Yamato sonrió, y Sora se encontró a sí misma perdiéndose en esa sonrisa... en esos labios... en la palidez de su tez...

─Es cierto, Sora... no tengo una explicación coherente a lo que me preguntas... actué egoístamente todo este tiempo... te quería sólo para mí... lo siento mucho...

─Guau... ¡no puedo creer que Yamato “Ego” Ishida me esté pidiendo perdón!

─¡Sora! ─le reprochó Yamato, pero no pudo evitar reír─. Me estás dejando como un egoísta, egocéntrico, vanidoso, individualista... ¡no soy nada de eso! ¡Soy mucho mejor! ─Sora comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y Yamato se le unió─. Bueno, está bien... soy un poco egocéntrico pero... ¡tampoco como me pintas! ─siguió, al borde de la desesperación.

─Sí, es cierto... exagero... ─lo observó en silencio─. No puedo creer que me lo admitas...

─¿Por qué?

─No lo sé... simplemente... no es tu estilo... ─pensó antes de continuar─. Aunque somos amigos... y para mí eres uno de los más importantes... por lo general, soy yo la que se abre... yo admito mis errores... y  tú eres quien escucha.

─Sí, ya lo he notado. La situación está dada vuelta ─Pausó y tomó un largo respiro─. Sé que Tai es tu mejor amigo... y aunque para mí seas mi mejor amiga, confías más en él, lo prefieres a él... es por eso que a veces, no sé si soltarme o no...

─¡Pero Yama...! ¡Claro que puedes soltarte conmigo! A Tai lo conozco desde hace más tiempo, para mí es como el hermano que nunca tuve... pero no por eso lo prefiero antes que a ti... de hecho... si me dieran a elegir... no sé que haría... ─Ishida sonrió─. Pero... muchas gracias, por todo lo que me dices... para mí... eres un misterio...

─Para mí también.

─¿Eh? ─Sora lo miró asombrada y ligeramente sonrojada.

─Siempre me asombró la fuerza que tienes... cuando estábamos en el digimundo, y tenías que asumir el mando de la situación... separarnos a Tai y a mí de nuestras eternas peleas... hacerte cargo de Tk, Mimí y Kari... calmar a Joe de sus ataques de pánico... nunca te quejaste, nunca sufriste, siempre mantuviste la sonrisa. Siempre quise saber que sentías en realidad, si estabas bien o sí necesitabas ayuda ─hizo silencio─. Siempre quise acercarme y darte una mano, preguntarte como estabas... pero en esa época, yo no era así...

─Jaja... curioso que recién ahora lo digas... porque yo me sentía igual... ─la expresión interrogativa de él la impulsó a continuar─. Quería ayudarte a que salieras de tu caparazón, a que te integraras al grupo, que dejaras de sobreproteger a Tk... pero no me animaba...

─Es curioso que, después de tantos años, seamos tan amigos.

Sora asintió, sus ojos se cruzaron, y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento... porque ése era su momento, el momento de su amistad, el momento de ellos. Con las estrellas brillando y la suave brisa soplando. En ese momento, sabían que en su futuro, estuvieran donde estuvieran, podrían levantar la vista hacia el cielo y, estuvieran en la situación que estuvieran, sabrían que la paz estaría con ellos, y que siempre que el cielo fuera el mismo podrían contar con el otro...

Éste era su momento... y tenían que aprovecharlo, porque el tiempo es así... el tiempo no espera por nadie, el tiempo no se recicla, el tiempo pasa... y si no vivimos nuestro futuro HOY, YA, EN ESTE MOMENTO... ¿entonces que nos queda...?... todo puede cambiar en una milésima de segundo...

Hasta ese momento, Sora nunca lo había entendido realmente... había repetido como lora las palabras de su amigo, pero nunca las había entendido así, tan vívidamente... nunca había deseado que una milésima de segundo durara tanto...

Pero todo segundo transcurre...

─Sora, y ahora que Taichi y yo, tus incondicionales amigos, con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, hemos logrado limpiarte el camino para que tengas un futuro digno de tu excelencia, dime... ¿qué piensas hacer, de aquí a cuando terminemos?

─No lo sé Matt... me interesa el diseño...

─¿Diseño de interiores? De seguro eso se te daría muy bien...

─En realidad... nada ─dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.

─¿Qué sucede Sora? ─preguntó Ishida preocupado.

─Pensaba más en... no lo sé... algo como... diseño de modas...

─¿Diseño de modas? ¡Tú!

─¡Oye! ¿Por qué enfatizas el Tú? ─replicó, molesta.

─Es qué... no lo sé, ¡no digo que no seas buena en eso! ¡Seguro se te dará muy bien! ... es sólo que imagino más a Mimí en algo así... pero si es lo que te gusta, tienes mi apoyo hasta el final, como en todo...

─¡Cómo en todo! ¡Matt! ¿Cuánto escuchaste de todo lo que estuvimos hablando?

─¡Sora! ─gritó, con carita de perro arrepentido─. Es sólo un decir, ¡ya sabes...!

─... bueno...

Observaron en silencio el firmamento por varios minutos. Sora estaba recostada sobre el tórax de Ishida y éste jugaba con sus cabellos. Amaba la suavidad de ellos, su perfume, su esencia... amaba todo lo que se relacionara con esa pelirroja sin quien no podría vivir...

─¿Y tú, Matt? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ─preguntó, suavemente. No quería interrumpir la atmósfera de paz que se cernía sobre ambos.

El rubio pensó antes de contestar.

─Yo... quiero conquistar el Cielo... ─murmuró.

─¿Conquistar el cielo? Claro, era de suponerse... quieres triunfar con tu música, y ser una estrella... eso es... perfecto pa─

─Astronauta ─dijo Matt, interrumpiéndola. Sora abrió los ojos, impresionada.

─¿Astronauta? ¿Quieres ser astronauta?

─Sí... siempre me intrigó saber que hay más allá de los lugares a los que la sabiduría y vista humana llegan...

─Guau… eso sí que no me lo hubiera esperado... ─pensó antes de continuar─. Aunque, pensándolo bien... las matemáticas y la física se te dan muy bien...

Volvieron a ese silencio cómodo, lleno de paz, saboreable, que los había acompañado durante _casi_ toda la noche. Era increíble ver como dos personas tan diferentes, el rockero rebelde y la dulce joven consagrada a su familia y amigos, podían compenetrarse de esa manera. La amistad era extraña...

…y el corazón también...

─Sora ─dijo de repente, incorporándose y obligándola a hacer lo mismo. La observó durante unos segundos antes de continuar─. Cuando hablo de conquistar el Cielo... lo digo en más de un sentido...

Takenouchi lo miró confundida, sin entender muy bien a que se refería. Y antes de que pudiera contestar, Ishida la acercó hacia él y la besó en los labios.

Al separarse, la pelirroja parpadeó, sonrojada, pero no apartó la vista de sus ojos, y él tampoco lo hizo.

─Matt... yo... ─las palabras murieron en su garganta, perdida en la profundidad de esos ojos del color de la noche y el mar. Agarró su rostro y, acercándolo a ella, volvió a besarlo.

El tiempo no espera por nadie, la vida no elige a quien le darás tu Amor y tu Amistad... es mejor aprovechar cuando las cosas se dan, vivir el Momento y... lo más importante... permitirse ser feliz... El Futuro no existe, el Pasado ya fue... sólo tenemos un Presente, un Presente que nadie sabe cuanto dura... ahora es ahora, ¿pero dentro de una hora, 30 minutos, 3 segundos...? Ahora es siempre, y siempre es Ahora... aprovechémoslo...

FIN

**Notas:** Éste es un fic que escribí para regalarselo a mis amigas de Sorato Loving en nuestro primer aniversario... siii, ¡nuestro grupo ya cumplió un añito de vida! ¡un año más defendiendo el Sorato! ¡SORATO ROCKS! ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO CHIKS!

Esto salió con una simple frase: ─cuando hablo de conquistar el Cielo... lo digo en más de un sentido... y de ahí, salió el fic... espero que les haya gustado.

 


End file.
